Dark Gaia
This is about the character in Sonic Unleashed. For the character in the Archie Comics, see Dark Gaia (Archie). |media = Archie Comics |species = Deity |gender = None |eye color = Green, white |skin color = Brown, neon blue |family = Light Gaia |alignment = Evil |likes = *Darkness *End of the world |dislikes = *Chip *Sonic the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman |skills = *Planet destruction *Super strength *Enhanced durability *Heat resistance *Energy projection *Darkness manipulation **Dark energy manipulation *Emotional energy manipulation *Dark Gaia's Minions creation *Immortality }} is one of the main antagonists and the final boss of Sonic Unleashed. It is a primordial hyper energy organism from the dawn of time and the incarnation of darkness, night and destruction. Since its birth, Dark Gaia has been in an eternal conflict with Light Gaia, where they maintain a cycle of destruction and rebirth of the planet. In the present day, Dark Gaia was awoken prematurely by Dr. Eggman, who planned to use its power to establish Eggmanland, which caused it to break apart and scatter across the world. After being reassembled, Dark Gaia attempted to destroy the world, but was defeated and returned to dormancy by Sonic the Hedgehog and Light Gaia, restoring its cycle. Appearance Dark Gaia is an gargantuan creature of such size that it makes characters like Sonic seem like grains of sand by comparison. In its incomplete base form,Sonic Team (9 December 2008). Sonic Unleashed. PlayStation 3. Sega. Area/Level: Collection Room. "Prof. Pickle: Judging from what I've deciphered from the Gaia Manuscripts thus far, Dark Gaia is a powerful monster lodged deep within the planet's core. Been there since time immemorial, it seems. Ten millennia or more. Still, even with all that time, it seems Eggman woke it up early. What we see now is an incomplete form. Consider it luck and misfortunate. But, its awakening still sent its pieces flying and ruptured the planet. If my theory is correct, our nightly pests are the fragments of Dark Gaia." it has brown skin with its lower body and torso resembling that of a snake's, two thin arms with long neon-blue claws, and scaly shoulders. Its head itself is very wide, much wider than its main body and is mostly composed of its jagged mouth (which remains closed until it transforms) and has a single green eye on each end of it. Its central face looks like that of a reptile, with four small horns on the top of it, white eyes and one large green eye on the middle of its forehead. On its back, Dark Gaia has seven purple flaming energy tentacles sticking out from it, and neon blue scaly fins that runs from its lower back, up to its head. It also possesses "hair" in the form of purple energy that emits from its head and back, giving it the appearance of a mohawk. History Past The counterpart of Light Gaia, Dark Gaia originates from the beginning of time, having been spawned in the core of the earth after the planet first came into being.Sonic Team (9 December 2008). Sonic Unleashed. PlayStation 3. Sega. Cutscene: Gaia Manuscripts. "Professor Pickle: The cause lies at the very core of the planet. All of the phenomena we've witnessed are the direct result of one creature-- the hyper-energy organism spawned at the planet's core, Dark Gaia."Sonic Team (9 December 2008). Sonic Unleashed. PlayStation 3. Sega. Cutscene: No Reason. "Chip: Dark Gaia grows over millions of years, then rises to destroy the world. And I put it all back together. We've been doing this over and over, again and again... since the very beginning of time." While their origins are unclear, Prof. Pickle has speculated that both Dark and Light Gaia are manifestations of the planet's desire for a balance between light and darkness.Sonic Team (9 December 2008). Sonic Unleashed. PlayStation 3. Sega. Cutscene: Save the Speech. "Prof. Pickle: We cannot live without the night. We all must sleep. We all must rest. Darkness is a part of our world, just the same as light. It may be that the darkness has not been destroyed, but merely laid to rest. It grows strong over the eons, rises up, then is put to slumber by the light. Perhaps that is the true balance of Dark and Light Gaia. That balance may be the very will of the planet itself." As per its purpose, Dark Gaia sought to destroy the planet that spawned it. In opposition to that, Light Gaia sought to protect the planet from Dark Gaia. Thus began an endless conflict between the two entities, forming a continuous cycle of destruction and rebirth of the earth over the eons. In this cycle, Dark Gaia would incubate in the earth's core for millions of years, gathering negative energy from the world to mature while sleeping. It would then awaken during the time of awakening as Perfect Dark Gaia and break the planet apart before trying to destroy it. Each time, however, Dark Gaia would be defeated by Light Gaia, who would rebuild the world and return Dark Gaia to dormancy, thus restarting the cycle. If Dark Gaia succeeds its mission, all life on the planet will perish, and the dead planet will enter a deep slumber until Light Gaia's arrival.Sonic Team (9 December 2008). Sonic Unleashed. PlayStation 3. Sega. "Dark Gaia's Minions, entry 025/025: When the beast is complete, its dark arms shall encompass the planet, ushering in the end of times. The world, in death, will fall into a deep sleep in waiting for the time of rebirth to come." Some tens of thousands of years ago, Dark Gaia had just finished another cycle with Light Gaia and had returned to the planet's core to grow strong enough for the next confrontation. ''Sonic Unleashed'' In Sonic Unleashed, Dark Gaia was awoken prematurely by Dr. Eggman with his Chaos Energy Cannon, who wanted to exploit its power to establish Eggmanland. Though Dark Gaia emerged from the planet's core as the earth broke apart, it had yet to reach enough maturity to keep its mass together, As such, it could not support its own weight and broke into countless energy fragments that scattered across the world. Despite its state, Dark Gaia's desire for destruction lived on: around the world, its fragments would coalesce into monstrous minions who would cause havoc and distress around the planet at nighttime. In time though, the minions were drawn to one place by a homing signal devised by Eggman. There, Dark Gaia was reconstructed with Eggman's technology while the doctor harnessed its power to build Eggmanland. Meanwhile, Sonic and Chip traveled across the broken world to repair it, hoping to seal up Dark Gaia before it could be fully reawakened. and Chip.]] Eventually, Eggman had collected enough energy for Dark Gaia to assume an incomplete physical form and emerged in the planet's core for Eggman, Sonic the Werehog, and Chip to see. Swatting Eggman away when he tried to control it, Dark Gaia turned its attention to the heroes. Sensing its final fragments in Sonic, Dark Gaia reabsorbed them from him, depriving Sonic of his Werehog form and completing itself. Dark Gaia then tried to kill Sonic and Chip, but was blocked by Chip, who summoned the Gaia Colossus. With the time of awakening having truly arrived, Dark Gaia engaged the Gaia Colossus. Their battle, however, was only a distraction while Sonic attacked Dark Gaia's eyes, weakening it. However, Dark Gaia revitalized itself upon regaining its lost powers and began casting the world into darkness. Maturing into Perfect Dark Gaia, Dark Gaia faced the Gaia Colossus and Super Sonic. In the end, the beast was defeated, halting its attempt to destroy the world, and was returned to the planet's core where it reentered dormancy to resume its conflict with Light Gaia at a later point. Personality A primordial abomination born from darkness, Dark Gaia is a pure, malevolent force of nature. Seemingly lacking any form of consciousness or wisdom, it usually operates on little more than the mindset of a hostile and mindless beast, and will attack anyone in its way. Existing for the sole purpose of destroying the world, Dark Gaia is driven only by its singular instinct to bring the end of the world, not showing any reasons, regrets or thoughts about its actions. Despite its bestial behavior, Dark Gaia appears to be a sapient being to some extent; it showed cunning in battle (like planning an attack that Chip could not figure out) and chose to extract its fragments from Sonic before continuing its assault. At times, it would also make body movements reminiscent of a mocking laugh. Powers and abilities Dark Gaia is one of the most powerful beings in the Sonic series, arguably only second to Solaris. Dr. Eggman himself has stated that Dark Gaia possesses limitless power.Sonic Team (9 December 2008). Sonic Unleashed. PlayStation 3. Sega. Area/Level: Eggmanland. "Dr. Eggman: Oh ho ho ho! Welcome to Eggmanland, the brainchild of my heart and soul! This is my magnificent empire, made possible through my genius and the limitless energy harnessed from Dark Gaia!" At the peak of its power, Dark Gaia is strong enough to injure a Super State with sheer force alone, and fight both Super Sonic, whom Dark Gaia (as the only one to date) pushed to the point where Sonic fainted from exhaustion, and Light Gaia, a being who is supposedly at the same level of power as itself, at the same time. As the sole reason for its existence, Dark Gaia has the natural ability to break an entire planet into pieces, though elements such as gravity, atmosphere and sea levels are still maintained on the planet fragments. Due to its immense size, Dark Gaia has incredible physical strength; in its immature form, it can lift masses weighting potentially hundreds of tons with one hand and throw them effortlessly. Even in its immature form, Dark Gaia has great durability and endurance, withstanding a series of pummeling from the Gaia Colossus and still continue to fight and resist. Additionally, Dark Gaia has impressive heat resistance as it can rest in the molten magma of the earth's core without being burned. Dark Gaia is composed entirely of a sinister, dark and corruptive form of energy.Dark Bat Sniper, bestiary, Dark Gaia's Minions, entry 019/025, in the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed.Evil Flower, bestiary, Dark Gaia's Minions, entry 017/025, in the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed. It has demonstrated complete control of its energy, even ripping out its energy from Sonic the Werehog by will alone. Energy fragments from Dark Gaia can coalesce into various destructive monsters with a number of powers (such as possession), and mutate beings or the environment into corrupted creatures. As revealed by Eggman, its energies can also power machinery, such as the Egg Dragoon. Dark Gaia can harness its power to project extremely powerful energy blasts; it can shoot beams from its mouth or as concentrated points around its body, or create small energy orbs that home onto enemies. Dark Gaia can manipulate darkness on a global scale. It can unleash a well of darkness that can envelop an entire planet which will bring it into total darkness and eventually extinguish all life on it. It can also draw power from the negative energies of the world to empower itself and help it mature. Additionally, it can also manipulate emotional energy, allowing it to gain strength from the negative emotions manifested by the people on the planet as well, such as hatred and sadness.Dark Gaia, bestiary, Dark Gaia's Minions, entry 024/025, in the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed. As a being of darkness, and therefore one of the eternal forces alongside light, Dark Gaia is completely immortal and can therefore never truly be destroyed, as its presence is needed to preserve the world's balance. Perfect Dark Gaia When reaching full physical maturity, Dark Gaia transforms into Perfect Dark Gaia, the beast's true form. In this state, Dark Gaia is at the peak of its power, making it so strong that the combined strength of Super Sonic and the Gaia Colossus was required to defeat it. Additionally, Dark Gaia gains the ability to manipulate its powers in a much more refined way, enabling force-field projection, telekinesis, and better control over its energy blasts. Weakness Dark Gaia's only known weak spots are its various green eyes which are highly sensitive to damage. Also, when in its immature state, it can only use its powers on a basic level and loses focus when charging its energy blasts if attacked. Battle Wii/PlayStation 2 Dark Gaia is the overall eight boss of Sonic Unleashed. It is fought with the Gaia Colossus and Sonic the Hedgehog directly after defeating the Egg Dragoon. The boss battle puts emphasis on close combat with Dark Gaia, followed up by a series of obstacle courses. Boss guide During the battle, Dark Gaia is protected with an invisible barrier that blocks attacks, so the player must attack when Dark Gaia starts attacking. By the start of the battle, Dark Gaia will telegraph both of its punches, giving the player time to react accordingly. All the player has to do is move the control stick in the direction the punch is coming from. For example, if the punch is coming from the left, move the control stick left. To strike back, simply land a punch before Dark Gaia raises its guard. Often, Dark Gaia attacks with ﬁerce combinations. The player will need to react quickly to successfully avoid the barrage of punches. Take advantage of any pause between its attacks to respond with a punch from the Gaia Colossus. Time it correctly and it will pull off a counterattack, which deals significantly more damage than the average punch. Successful timing requires shaking the Wii Remote or Nunchuck just as the player ﬁnishes their dodge, so there is little delay between the dodge and the counterattack. Once in a while, Dark Gaia attempts to grapple with the Gaia Colossus. If the player does not pull the control stick back in time to avoid its grasp, the player has to follow the onscreen prompt in a last attempt to break free. Throw a two-handed attack by shaking the Wii Remote and Nunchuck at the same time. The final punch sends Gaia reeling, but it is not through yet. In a last-ditch effort to survive, it grasps the Gaia Colossus with his massive claws. As Sonic, the player must navigate the ruins of the Gaia Temples, avoiding Dark Gaia’s tendrils and attacks along the way. Dodge Dark Gaia’s Dark Energy Blasts by leaping over the impact zone. Once Sonic begins grinding, follow the onscreen prompt to jump from rail to rail and avoid obstacles. Back on the ground, leap over the Gaia tendril to avoid damage. The next glowing ramp sends Sonic ﬂying toward Dark Gaia’s exposed eye. The player must successfully follow three onscreen button presses to damage the eye and move on to the second eye. From here, leap off the ramp and into the ﬂoating Dash Ring. After a loop, a blue spring will Sonic ﬂying. Perform the correct button press to continue along the less dangerous route. The ﬁnal straightaway contains Gaia bombs. Jump over them or avoid them and concentrate on hitting the glowing ramp. Execute three more button presses and Sonic will blind the second eye. The path to the third eye is a little more difficult. When course begins, aim for the glowing ramp on the track’s right side. It will send Sonic through a Rainbow Ring, which will make the race a bit easier. Once Sonic lands, be prepared to leap through a second Rainbow Ring located at the end of the high walkway. The main road is fraught with obstacles, including Dark Energy Blasts and tendrils. Jumping over both hazards is highly advisable. A large tendril splits the path here, but both ramps lead to the same place. Homing Attacks are required here in order to avoid falling to Sonic's death. After the third homing attack, execute a Light Speed Dash to make it back onto the road. After leaping over more Dark Gaia obstacles, the player will be prompted to slide under a low-hanging tendril. Afterward, the player must navigate tilting platforms. Remember, the name of the game is survival, not speed. Be quick but controlled. Hit the ramp at the end of the ﬁnal straightaway and concentrate on executing the correct trio of button presses. Do so and the Dark Gaia’s grip on the colossus is weakened. Dark Gaia is not ﬁnished yet, and it will take more than simple Homing Attacks to put it down for good. The ﬁnal battle follows from here. The time needed to "S" Rank is a total time of 7:30 between this boss and the next. Failure to make that time will yield a "C" Rank. Therefore, no Sun Medal will be awarded. Video Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 Dark Gaia is the overall tenth boss of Sonic Unleashed. It is fought with the Gaia Colossus and Sonic the Hedgehog directly after defeating the Egg Dragoon. The boss battle focuses on reaching Dark Gaia, with the actual damage being dealt though Real-Time Interactions. Boss guide The battle starts with Chip having the Gaia Colossus fly towards Dark Gaia from a distance to engage in the actual fight. During this time, Dark Gaia tries to stop him by throwing massive molten rocks, which can be destroyed with the Gaia Colossus' fire punch, and firing a laser from its mouth, which cannot be avoided and must therefore be guarded against to minimize the damage. Once reaching Dark Gaia, as opposed to a simple fist fight, Chip must attack Dark Gaia with a quick-time event. After clearing the quick-time event, Sonic takes over and tries to attack Dark Gaia's eyes by racing through the Gaia Colossus and then clearing another quick-time event. Unlike the Wii/PlayStation 2 version however, this course has a time limit as Chip is merely just holding Dark Gaia back so he cannot attack, with the time limit being the amount of time Dark Gaia has until he charges up his attack. If you do not get to the eye before the time limit, Dark Gaia fires its laser and you lose a life, so you must start over. If Sonic manages to attack one of its eyes however, Dark Gaia will throw Sonic and the Gaia Colossus away in pain and the player has to start over, by trying to reach Dark Gaia again, resuming the process. This cycle has to be done three times before clearing the Dark Gaia boss battle and moving on to the battle with Perfect Dark Gaia. Video Music Dark Gaia Phase 1 = |-| Dark Gaia Phase 1 (Running)= In other media Archie Comics .]] In the Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs, Dark Gaia is a malevolent deity that resides beneath the surface of Sonic's World and instigates an event that occurs every ten thousandth year where the planet shatters into pieces. When the Shattered World Crisis occurred, Dark Gaia was awoken in an incomplete form and began ravaging the world at night as the Dark Gaia Creatures. It was eventually fully resurrected by Dr. Eggman, only to be defeated by Super Sonic and the Gaia Colossus. Trivia *The name Gaia is derived from an ancient Greek goddess, who was the personification of the earth. (A previous Sonic villain, Chaos, was also named after a Greek god.) Although named after a goddess, Dark Gaia is occasionally referred to as male. *Dark Gaia resembles the second form of the final boss in the game Terranigma. In fact, the final boss in Terranigma is also called "Dark Gaia." *In the Wii/PlayStation 2 version, when Sonic must attack Dark Gaia's eyes by going across the Gaia Colossus, it is the only time when Sonic must use the Grind Step on a Grind Rail. *The monsters that are made of Dark Gaia's essence somewhat resemble the Heartless from the'' Kingdom Hearts'' series of video games. *Dark Gaia appears to be able to change the composition of its skin. In the cutscene when it transforms from Dark Gaia to Perfect Dark Gaia, its skin appears to be stretchy but firm, while the skin on the opposite side of its body appears to be brittle. *Dark Gaia seems to change size throughout the course of Sonic Unleashed. When it is first awakened, it is large enough to put one hand on either side of the planet, yet during the final fight, it is noticeably smaller and fits inside the planet with plenty of extra space in the planet's core. This is probably due to Dark Gaia's mass being spread out and incomplete, as SA-55 states later on. *Perfect Dark Gaia is the largest final boss in the series to date, being the size of a large continent. *Dark Gaia is the only boss in Sonic Unleashed with "Dark" as a prefix that is fought with normal Sonic. *Dark Gaia was one of the reasons that Sonic Unleashed was given the ESRB rating of E10+, as he leaks green blood during its transformation into Perfect Dark Gaia. This blood is also seen in its "death" scene. *All of the bosses in the game with a Dark prefix resemble elements: **Dark Gaia Phoenix - Fire **Dark Moray - Ice **Dark Guardian - Thunder **Dark Gaia - Earth *At the start of the third round with Dark Gaia in the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed, it appears as if Dark Gaia is laughing. *Dark Gaia appears to have a resemblance to Iblis. Dark Gaia has shadowy dark minions like Iblis has fiery minions, and they both have a desire to destroy the world. *Dark Gaia is one of the three final bosses to have an orchestrated version of the game's main theme as the final boss music (specifically Endless Possibility), the other two being Solaris Phase 2 (His World) and Nega-Wisp Armor Phase 2 (Reach for the Stars). *During the cutscene where Dark Gaia traps the Gaia Colossus in its claws, it makes the exact same snarling noise that Iblis does during its boss introduction in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). s during the boss battle.]] *During the Wii/PlayStation 2 version of Dark Gaia's boss battle, the player has to use Homing Attacks on a group of Thunder Spinners. However, at this point, Eggman has been thrown to the outer limits of space, and it is unlikely that he was controlling his robots at the time. *Though all the Real-Time Interactions are changeable in the Wii/PlayStation 2 version of Sonic Unleashed, the second Real-Time Interaction is usually , , and . *The sound that plays when his laser is charging up is later reused in Sonic Generations when battling the Time Eater. See also *Dark Gaia's Minions *Dark Moray *Dark Gaia Phoenix *Dark Guardian References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Sega antagonists Category:Fictional deities Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate darkness Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2008